Bugs oder Tod?
Alles begann an einem verregnetem Tag. Ein Freund von mir übernachtete hier, er brachte seinen Nintendo 3DS mit und natürlich auch einige Spiele. Wir wollten einen Pokémon-Kampf austragen, und legten auch gleich los. Ich tippte die Attacke "Eisenschweif" bei meinem Zapplarang an und mein Freund fragte, wie ich es schaffte, ihm die Attacke "V-Generator" beigebracht zu haben. Ich wunderte mich und sagte, ich habe die Attacke "Eisenschweif" benutzt und dass mein Zapplarang gar nicht die Attacke "V-Generator" besaß. Wir schalteten unsere Nintendos aus und wollten eine Runde Achterbahnen bauen und schalteten den PC für Rollercoaster-Tycoon 3 ein. Wir starteten das Spiel und bauten unsere erste Achterbahn. Wir speicherten das Spiel und gaben den Namen ein: "Sandbox2.dat", doch das Spiel sagte uns, dieser Name wäre nicht speicherbar und es fragte uns, ob es einen Namen aussuchen sollte. Wir klickten auf "JA" und plötzlich erschien der Name "DeadlyWorld.dat". Mir lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Wir wollten sehen, wie sie fährt und stiegen ein, sie startete und ein paar andere Leute saßen auch schon drin. Man hörte das Gekreische, doch das war ganz normal. Plötzlich wurde es ganz still, wir hörten nur noch das Rollen der Achterbahn, als wären die Leute verschwunden, doch sie waren noch da... Blutverschmiert... TOT. Am Ende der Achterbahn angekommen fielen sie einfach hinaus und verwesten, es erschienen Skelette und schließlich lösten sie sich komplett auf. Wir erschraken und wollten sehen, ob es bei den anderen Fahrgeschäften auch so ist, und das Ergebnis: Bei jedem Fahrgeschäft war es laut bis kurz nach der Mitte, dann war es ganz still und alle fielen blutverschmiert und vor allem TOT aus der jeweiligen Attraktion. Wir schalteten den PC sofort aus und aßen erst einmal etwas. Wir unterhielten uns darüber, was wohl passiert war. Nachdem wir essen waren, wollten wir ein wenig Inazuma Eleven Strikers spielen, doch was da geschah, sollte uns den Atem rauben. Statt dem eigentlichen Film am Anfang fanden wir nur einen kleinen Text vor: "Do you really want to play this game?". Wir beachteten dies nicht, da wir an diesem Tag schon schlimmeres erlebt hatten. Wir wollten die erste Datei wählen, doch es gab eine Fünfte! Wir wunderten uns doch klickten auf diese, schuld war unsere Neugier. Es gab nur eine Option: Turnier, natürlich klickten wir das an. Die Teams waren schon gewählt und Ich startete oben rechts mit einem Team namens "SuperDeady's", mein Freund startete unten links mit einem Team namens "Satan's". Wir nahmen dies noch nicht so schlimm auf, und legten los, doch bis zum Finale verlief es bei beiden gleich: Das Spiel begann, wir hatten immer fünf Tore Vorsprung. Wenn der Anstoß gemacht wurde, war das Spiel vorbei, und wir hatten gewonnen. Im Finale, da wurde es erst richtig schaurig: Wir machten den Anstoß und ich setzte Nathan's Dribbeltechnik "Tanz des Aeolus" ein. Doch statt der eigentlichen Animation kam eine mit Messern, die den Gegner abstachen, woraufhin dieser starb. Daraufhin hatte ich einen Punkt und mein Freund konterte mit der Verteidungstechnik "Der Berg" von Jack Wallside. So kam eine Animation mit einer Nadel, welche Nathan von unten aufspießte, dieser war nun tot und er hatte den Ausgleichspunkt bekommen. Wir sahen uns gegenseitig an, und wir wollten sehen, was passiert, wenn alle Spieler eines Teams gestorben waren. Wir schafften es, und die "SuperDeady's" gewannen. Nun kam ein Text: "Hurra! Die SuperDeady's haben gewonnen, und das nur dank deiner Hilfe. Doch die Satan's haben verloren und wollen sich an der/den Person/Personen rächen, die es hat verlieren lassen, und das wärt dann wohl ihr!" Wir schalteten die Wii aus und es klingelte an der Tür. Wir machten auf und das Team "Satan's" stand dort! Alle hatten Messer dabei und wollten uns abstechen. Nun wären wir in der Gegenwart angekommen. Sie kamen auf uns zu und stachen uns ab. Ich merkte nur noch, wie mein kraftloser Körper fiel und ich langsam verblutete, ehe ich dann langsam starb... Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord